


de-greaser

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: I'm not sorry for the titlenour386: PRompt: 50's au with greaser Dipper and nerd Wurt. Going on a date to watch a film?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I learned so much while writing this like did you know thaT LADY AND THE TRAMP WAS MADE IN 1955???????????????? I'M SHOOK.
> 
> Music playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuK6flVU_Aj45QZ_A5ld0-pP3CIkoNQDk because i love these songs so much

<http://www.citrus.k12.fl.us/staffdev/social%20studies/pdf/slang%20of%20the%201950s.pdf> a slang reference sheet for you**

 

Dipper tugged nervously at his jacket. He was reclined against the back door of his Ford De Luxe Convertible, over thinking this entire date thing. Should he open the door for him? His friends do that for their gals, why wouldn’t he? Right? Maybe he should walk him to the car from his door? Say hello to his parents? He was gonna make himself look like a goof. Just then the door opened, a Wirt kind of sprinted towards him. Oxygen caught in Dipper’s throat. “Hey bean!” Wirt say with a smile.  
  
“H-Hey Daddio!” Dipper said quickly, fumbling shakily. Adding a snap and finger gun at the last second. God, so awkward. Dipper and Wirt both reached for the door at the same time, their hands clashing. “My bad, I-“ they both said at the same time. There was a pause.   
  
“I got it.” Wirt said softly.

 

“Oh, oh yeah of course.” Dipper mumbled, walking over and jumping over the door of his car.

 

“Why don’t you open it?” Wirt asked. Dipper turned to face him.

 

“Open what?” Dipper asks.

 

“The door?” Wirt says.

 

“Oh dig it, uh…I’m not really sure.” Wirt makes a soft sound and places his hand on the side of the car, whipping off some dust and crossing his legs. Dipper groans internally, he’s ruining it. Absolutely ruining it. He starts up the car and drives up the road. This did not start this bad.

 

:)

 

Dipper sat down in math class, giving his buddy a strong armed high five. They were in the back of the room hooping and hollering, the rest of the class were settling into their seats. Dipper’s slodge was telling a nasty story about him and his Sophie getting down and dirty, but Dipper had been distracted. Distracted by a tiny, skinny boy in the front row. He was straightening his pencils next to his textbook, and straightening out his notebook. What a peculiar habit for a teenage? It was kind of cute. Suddenly he turned at another voice in the room calling out “Wirt!” he smiled and waved as a girl in a pink skirt sat next to him. Dipper’s heart nearly stopped. Good gracious that boy was a flutter bum. His eyes were dark, his hair was straight, the bundie needed a trim. But he was cute.

 

“Settle down troublemakers!” Ms. Priss yelled to our group in the back “Today I’m gonna hand you back your tests from yesterday. I expected better from this class, but clearly I hoped a smidge too much.” She began handing back papers. Dipper got his back and groaned.

 

“My old man is gon’ kill me if I keep makin these grades. Say Missus, can you bump my grade up?” he asked hopefully.

 

“No, but you can get help from one of your smarter classmates like Mr. Wirt. I’d say polishing your car 15 hours a day doesn’t help ya brain work any betta’.” She said. Wirt jumped and looked back at the sound of his name, a pencil rolling off his desk and into the floor. Dipper watched him jump up and fumble on the floor for his pen. “Actually, I don’t want to see you in this room next year, Wirt?” Wirt jumped again at his name, smacking his head on the bottom of the desk. “You’re Dipper’s tutor from here on. Please make sure he passes. This will be your final, instead of the paper exam. Make sure he passes his final. Got it?” Wirt sits back in his chair and nods. He seems like a bit of a pushover. It’s cute.

 

“Yes ma’am.” He says softly.

 

:)

 

The bell rings and Dipper rushes out the hallway with his pals. “Ya’ll go on, I’ll catch ya at our table!” his friends wave and walk off. Wirt walks out the door, and Dipper follows him close behind. “Hey nerd, guess we are stuck together now.” Dipper jokes.

 

“Sure, stuck together.” Wirt mumbles, opening his locker and switching out his books. “What is your grade in there?” he asks.

 

“Uh…total or the exam?” Dipper asks.

 

“Both.” Wirt says.

 

“Well they’re the same so-“ Wirt looks over at Dipper. “I’m really bad at English, sorry.”

 

“Well, that’s not- this is driving me crazy, what is in your hair?” Wirt asks suddenly.

 

“Oh did Bobby put something in it again? That bastard-“

 

“No, no all in it. Like everywhere.” He asks.

 

“Oh, oh you mean grease?” Dipper asks.

 

“Like frying grease?” Wirt asks concerned.

 

“Nah it’s like a tonic of some sort. I don’t know exactly what it is I’m no sciencist.” Dipper says.

 

“It’s scientist.” Wirt says.

 

“Come again?” Dipper asks.

 

“Nothing, when do you wanna start?” Dipper puts and elbow up on the locker beside him.

 

“How ‘bout Saturday?” Dipper asked flirtatiously.

 

“Sure sounds fine.” Wirt reached for a piece of paper and scribbled something down, handing it to Dipper. The handwriting was gorgeous. “Here’s my address.”

 

“Cool, I’ll be there at 6pm.” Dipper said, giving a finger gun snap and walking away. He had a date!

 

:)

 

“So what did you think about Thursday’s reading?” Wirt asked, snapping Dipper back to reality.

 

“Oh, well not much honestly, the Lennie fellow sure is a Mickey Mouse huh?” Dipper laughed.

 

“He’s mentally handicapped…” Wirt comments.

 

“Oh, well he’s still not the brightest fellow.” Dipper says softly.

 

“Anything else you notice?” Wirt asked, brushing some cigarette ash from the door handle.

 

“Not really. I didn’t get far either.” Wirt groaned.

 

“Where are we even going? Do you live on the opposite side of town?” Wirt asked.

 

“Oh, I thought we’d head to the cinema before we get real started up.” Dipper said, shooting a sultry look at Wirt.

 

“What were you expecting to see?” Wirt asked.

 

“This Lady and the Tramp show, I love pups.” Dipper says.

 

“Sorta like Lennie does?” Wirt asked.

 

“Sure! Everyone loves pups!” Dipper exclaimed, getting a groan from Wirt.

 

“Whatever you gotta do to study pal.” Wirt says.

 

:)

 

It’s 8pm, the movie is letting out and the two get up and stretch and walk out to the car. “Wasn’t that the bees knees?” Dipper asked.

 

“It was quite cute.” Wirt commented back. “Are we headed to your place now?” Dipper got chills.

 

“Sure thing! Let’s go.” They jumped back in the car and drove to Dipper’s house. Dipper put the car in park, leaning over and grabbing Wirt by the waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Wirt melts into it, then jumps back.

 

“Whoa, whoa!” Dipper blinked. “What are you doing?” Wirt yells.

 

“Just goin’ for some back seat bingo.” He moves in for another kiss.

 

“W- What?!” Wirt yells.

 

“You- You don’t wan’ make out?” Dipper asks.

 

“No! Well, yes but no!” Wirt yelps. “I thought we were studying!” he said.

 

“Well, I’m studyin’ you…so lets get back to it.” He leans in for another passionate kiss, Wirt melts into it.

 

“Wait wait.” Wirt pulls back. “Was this a date?” Wirt asks quickly.

 

“Yes you dummy! Now let me kiss you.” Dipper says, getting disgruntled, wanting nothing more than to kiss the boy in his arms.

 

“Oh my god I’m an idiot.” Wirt said softly, Dipper gave up on the mouth and unbuttoned the top of his shirt to get access to his neck, kissing it softly. Wirt moaned softly. “I thought we were just hanging, not going on a date.” Wirt moaned.

 

“You’re too pretty to just hang with.” Dipper mumbled into his neck.

 

“I-“ a soft moan cut off the word. “What if your parents-“

 

“My parents aren’t home, please stop squawkin’ and let me kiss you.” Dipper complained.

 

“Do…do you still need to study?” Dipper bust out laughing.

 

“Look Wirt,” Wirt’s heart skipped “how about you don’t worry about anything but kissin’ me for a few minutes?” Wirt simply nodded, as lips crashed together. Sloppily, passionately, and with enough force to bruise. Finally, the separated for a breath, taking their time to catch it.

 

“My curfew is 10.” Dipper bust out laughing.

 

“I’ll get you home in time.” He went in for another kiss.

 

“But- studying?” Wirt said.

 

“We can do that some other time, come here.”

 

:)

 

It had been a few weeks since the couple made it official, Wirt sat at Dipper’s lunch table with him and his pals, hands locked and talking avidly. The girls in school were obsessed with the two, thinking they were the cutest thing since puppies. Dipper and Wirt had been studying and ‘studying’ quite a lot as of late, but Dipper hadn’t abandoned his pals. In fact, they loved Wirt, he enjoyed helping them with math and such. The two were laying in Dipper’s back yard, discussing a poem from class. Dipper was getting better at this.

 

“What do you think that line means?” Wirt would ask, and Dipper would follow that with a legit explanation. Wirt smiled up at Dipper from his spot in his lap.

 

“Sometime I’d like to learn to write these things. They’re pretty.” Dipper said.

 

“Poetry? It’s not hard, you just write what you feel.” Wirt shrugged

 

“I loved you first: but afterwards your love

Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song

As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove.

 

Which owes the other most? my love was long,

And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;

I loved and guessed at you, you construed me

And loved me for what might or might not be –

Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong.

 

For verily love knows not ‘mine’ or ‘thine;’

With separate ‘I’ and ‘thou’ free love has done,

For one is both and both are one in love:

Rich love knows nought of ‘thine that is not mine;’

Both have the strength and both the length thereof,

Both of us, of the love which makes us one.”

 

Dipper was staring in awe. “Did you write that?” he asked.

 

“Of course not, it was Rossetti. Poetry is my favorite thing in the world, well next to you.” He reached up and touched Dipper’s nose.

 

“Oh hush.” Dipper laughed. “It’s beautiful.” He commented.

 

“She wasn’t wrong either.” The two blushed quietly and went back to their discussion.

 

:)

 

They were supposed to be meeting at the park, Wirt said he had a surprise. Little did he know, Dipper did too. Dipper sat down a few days ago and wrote Wirt a poem, and he was going to tell him that he loved him. He pulled the paper from his breast pocket and read it over, shaking lightly.

 

“Hey coooool cat.” Dipper smiled and turned to face the voice, only to see a vaguely familiar person.

 

“Wirt?” Dipper laughed. Wirt was standing there in blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a jean jacket that was a few sizes too big for the boy. “What the heck are you wearing?” he asked.

 

“I…I thought I’d surprise you and look like the guys…I look stupid huh? This is Joe’s jacket…it’s old and huge but I didn’t have the money for a new one.” Wirt shrugged, stroking his hair back, obviously annoyed by the grease pulling it back.

 

“Come here.” Dipper hugged him. “This is so cute, I love you, you’re adorable.”

 

“You love me?” Wirt asked softly. Dipper jumped back.

 

“Aw shoot, I had this whole thing planned and I was going to read a poem.” Dipper covered his face.

 

“Poem? Which one?” Wirt asked softly.

 

“My little nerd.” Dipper said softly.

 

“I don’t know that one.” Wirt said.

 

“I’d hope not, I wrote it the other day.” Wirt gasped.

 

“You wrote a poem for me?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, and just as well ruined it.” Dipper said softly.

 

“Oh, come here. This is so sweet.” Wirt jumped up for a kiss.

 

“You haven’t even read it-“

 

“And I don’t need to, it’s perfect already. I love you.” Dipper picked him up by the waist.

 

“You’re my everything.” Dipper said, kissing him softly.

 

“And you’re mind. Nerd.” Dipper laughed, setting Wirt down.

 

“You’re the worst! I change my shirt and write a poem, and now I’m a nerd. Come on you little greaser, let’s go get milkshakes yeah?” Wirt smiles and nods.

 

“Sure thing daddio!” Dipper laughs again.

 

“Please stop, it’s cute but you’re no greaser.” He says.

 

“Hey, I’m a cool fellow, dig it.” Dipper turns and picks Wirt up, throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“So cool you got jumped by a nerd.” Wirt laughs.

 

“You’re the worst.”


End file.
